Error Datamine
"For once you don't actually bug me. New record?" - Error to Liam in DawnBreak Error Datamine is the creator of TBMS and a main character in the storyline of Past Realities. Appearance "Whatcha lookin at jackoff?" - Kara protecting Error in Finaleze Error is a tall masculine figure standing at a tall 7'2. His eye sockets are filled with a black liquid and small crystals which act as pupils. He has long brown hair and a single fang peeking out of his mouth. It is possible that Error has horns, as many images show he does. His entire left arm up to the shoulder is made of shadow void (Black with claws and constant fog inside of it.) Which makes holding things interesting. Its called Iredaris. (Ereh-Daris) Personality "Guess what? I actually DON'T care! Surprising right?" - Error replying to the AI warning in DawnBreak Error may as well be depressed. He never wants to talk to anyone ever. Always locked in his room. Error never really enjoys speaking to people, seeing them as an "inconvenience in my way." Another thing put on his personality is his job. It requires him to not care. Error may be acting when he talks to people, but when he talks to Kara his personality changes. He is more of "a lazy guy who would do anything to save his family."- Kara Weapons and Abilities "KEIARA!" - Error shouting the name of his attack. Error houses a multitude of abilities and weapons, mostly maining a sword called Irikari (Erie-Kar-ie). Each of his weapons and attacks include some speed. Some of his attacks include: Reality Dash: Error teleports left and right towards his target. As soon as he hits the target he dashes back. From each point a teleport started, rifts open leading one version of Error running at the target. Each error attacks than goes back to their own reality. Iyadouken: Pronounced Eyah-Do-ken. Error's signature move. The shadow void arm glows as Error runs toward his target. Any place hit by the arm is very fatal. It could shatter buildings. Keiara: Pronounced Key-arah. Another shadow arm move. This time he strikes twice in the chest, finishing with an uppercut. Causes shadow corruption to weaker targets. Forms "People like you PISS ME OFF." - Error fully corrupted. Error has 3 forms in total. All of them accord to his corruption level. '''NORMAL: '''Error is no longer any bit corrupted in this form. An addition of this, he is more calm. '''1% - 99%: '''Error's basic. Nothing too interesting except Iredaris grows with each 10 percent. '''CORRUPTED: '''Error turns fully black. His eyes fully white. He is uncontrollable in this form. His body is like liquid, dripping on the floor without true form. He is more powerful at this stage. Death "As I walk the earth with them, my death becomes clear." - Error on Arterus Day Error, like the rest of the crew, has seen his own death. He is killed in a final stand with Liam in the antivoid. They fought for hours on end. Liam landed the final blow. Error was destroyed. He didn't die there however.